Worst Day
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Worst Day

_When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out! _

**This story is going to be told in alternate viewpoints, I got the idea for this story while I really wasn't doing much. It's good to be bored because you can come up with what I hope will be a great story. **

10:30

Chuck Bass had been awake since 6:30 in the morning and he was already tired. No one told him that running a billion dollar company would be easy. He had two meetings back to back, and he had presentation to do in the afternoon. The only thing that was keeping him sane was Blair. He knew that if it wasn't for Blair, he'd have jumped off the roof of Victrola when he had the chance. Chuck was really rushed for time this morning, he didn't even have time to say goodbye to Blair in his own special way. But there will other times for Chuck and Blair to have their own special brand of fun.

As he was sitting at his desk finishing up the presentation that was going to do in the afternoon, his cell phone rang, he looked at and was surprised to see Blair was calling him. Usually she had a class right now, Chuck was wondering if she was cutting class for him, because they really needed to catch up.

"Well, Blair, I can't believe you're taking a walk on the bad side, want to come by the office and be even more bad?" Chuck drawled into the phone.

`When no one said anything back into the phone, Chuck decided to try again.

"So, Blair, I..."

"Chuck, help me, I'm scared." Blair said sounding very scared.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Chuck said while starting to panic.

"I'm hiding in a classroom because there is someone shooting at us." Blair said beginning to cry.

"I'm on my way there, Blair." Chuck said running out of the office. He'd have to explain why he'd left later.

"Chuck, the police are already here. I don't think they would let you in to be valiant hero to save your girlfriend." Blair whispered harshly.

"I know that, Blair. If something happens to you, my world won't be the same, you really keep me sane in a crazy world, Blair." Chuck said sitting in the town car arriving at the block where NYU's library was located. Blair was right, the police where there, along with the SWAT team, the media that was turning this into a circus.

"Blair, I'm here." Chuck said, but then he realized no one was talking to him. He really started feel worried about Blair, he walked up to a cop hoping he could get more information.

"Excuse me, officer, do you what's going on in there?" Chuck asked.

"No, I don't know anymore than what I said before." Officer Stone said turning around to see who he was talking to. When he realized it was Chuck Bass, he softened a little bit, but he really didn't know anything new.

"Do you want to sit down in the car? That way you can hide from the media." Officer Stone offered to Chuck.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Chuck said getting in the car. While he was sitting there, Chuck thought about Blair, how he'd vowed to protect her, Chuck really felt like he had failed her in that department. Blair argued consistently that he couldn't keep her safe, the only way he could do that would be to keep her in bed with him forever. Chuck really couldn't argue with that, but she really was right about that. When a tear streamed down his face, he sent Blair a text message that he wasn't sure if Blair would get it, but Chuck wanted to say that he loved her and that if she got out alive that he was going to be more attentive to her. Blair was Chuck's world, he really didn't want anything to happen to that world.


	2. Chapter 2

Worst Day

_When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out! _

**This story is going to be told in alternate viewpoints, I got the idea for this story while I really wasn't doing much. It's good to be bored because you can come up with what I hope will be a great story. **

11:30

Blair was upset because her cell phone died while talking to Chuck, she didn't say 'I love you' back. She had been stressed with college, so unfortunately little things like that got pushed to the side. She breathed quietly, even though she was completely alone with lights off and a desk shoved in front of the door. Blair was feeling very sore from pushing the desk, so she tried not to move at all. Tears were still streaming down her face as she thought of Chuck, all of good memories and all of the bad ones too. She can't believe how great her life had been going, and this has happen. Blair sat there trying to figure out if Karma was playing a mean trick on her, sure Blair could be evil to people at times,like the time Blair tried knock Serena out of her mothers' fashion show. But not to Chuck, Blair really loved him. Nate was wooden and stiff as a boyfriend, deep down, Blair knew they wouldn't be together past High School, and she right, but Chuck was really passionate and loving. Chuck awoke the passion in Blair that Nate could never do. Blair couldn't really figure out why she was so anxious to see Chuck, maybe because Blair was scared she would never see Chuck again.

While Blair was sitting there hiding, she wanted to write Chuck a note, just in case they something happened to her, Blair wanted to tell Chuck how she really felt about him. Blair grabbed her messenger bag and got out a piece of paper and a pen. After several attempts, Blair found the perfect words to say to Chuck:

_ Dear Chuck, _

_ I love you. That's not what I want to say to you. _

_ Every time I'm with you, I feel a lot better._

_ I've never thrown up my meals when I'm with you,_

_ You never make me feel bad, you treat me like a princess._

_ I've stood by you through your worst times, just you've done for me._

_ Please DON'T feel bad about this; you could never have seen this coming. _

_ I will always love you._

_ Love,_

_ Blair Waldorf (your angel)_

When Blair finished the letter, she hid it in her bag, so that Chuck could find it, Then Blair grabbed her knees and rocked herself. Blair was scared and wasn't sure what to do now. Blair realized she had no control over the outcome, in the end it really wasn't really up to her. Blair never really believed in God before, but if it would help her to get out of this hell safely, she would try to be a good girl from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Worst Day

When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!

This story is going to be told in alternate viewpoints, I got the idea for this story while I really wasn't doing much. It's good to be bored because you can come up with what I hope will be a great story.

12:00

It had been two hours since Chuck Bass got the news from Blair about a shooter at NYU. Since then, Chuck was a nervous wreck. He never really felt this level of helplessness, and the 'I'm Chuck Bass' line wouldn't get him in the building to find and save Blair. It was too risky, the police said. So, while sitting in the back of police car, Chuck thought of his feelings for Blair. Sure, at times, Chuck had neglected Blair, but Chuck couldn't help the fact that being CEO was difficult and was away more times that he wanted to admit. He always tried to make time for Blair, but she was either too tired, or wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Chuck doubted that Blair would leave him to go back to Nate. Blair never had any true feelings for him, maybe it was a good thing that Blair ended things with Nate. Would Nate feel the same way if he were in Chuck's situation? No, he wouldn't. Chuck felt sick to his stomach, even tough he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast earlier that morning. Then Chuck had a idea, he picked up his phone on the seat and dialed Blair's number, Chuck thought that maybe he could call Blair and maybe to talk to her. That way Chuck wouldn't have to worry so much if he knew Blair was okay. When Chuck realized that Blair's phone was dead, he started to cry because Chuck thought that maybe Blair was dead. Chuck didn't realize how much he needed Blair, he much he loved her.

Chuck loved Blair, if anyone saw them, they could see that. But Chuck was too busy to realize it or even see it. He hoped that Blair really wasn't dead, because he wanted show Blair how much he really loved her. Chuck decided that if Blair was alive, he was going to marry her, Chuck hoped that Blair would feel the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Worst Day

When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!

This story is going to be told in alternate viewpoints, I got the idea for this story while I really wasn't doing much. It's good to be bored because you can come up with what I hope will be a great story.

12:30

Blair was sitting in the room hiding. the room was dark, the only thing that gave any indication that it was daytime was one blind that was open. Blair shivered, trying to keep warm in a cold room. If Chuck was here, he would be the gracious gentleman and gibe her his coat. Blair would readily accept it, because Blair loved him.

Suddenly, Blair heard someone banging on the door. Blair froze in her spot, she hoped the desk would stay against the door. The door kept banging until whatever it was stopped and left. Blair suddenly realized that was possibly the gunman. Blair silently started to cry, all of this wasn't her fault, but she felt like it was. Blair was tempted to go see if everything was okay, but she afraid to move.

Blair knew if Chuck was here, he would make her feel better. Blair knew of lots of times that Chuck stopped what he was doing in order to make her happy again. Nate never did that, he never really cared if Blair was sad or not. Blair sat there shaking and crying. She began to think of the night Chuck came to her when his father died. It was then that their fates' were sealed, not that night in the limo, but when Blair held him in her arms. Blair never thought she was taking her life for granted, she was too busy being herself to even care. Now she realized that she had been selfish in everything: trying to get into Yale (that didn't work out too well), her friendships, her loves, her family.

Blair wasn't going to resign herself to be a cowered, she decided to be the strong person she always was to get through this hell, the only things that Blair needed was for this nightmare to be over with, and she needed her Chuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Worst Day

When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!

This story is going to be told in alternate viewpoints, I got the idea for this story while I really wasn't doing much. It's good to be bored because you can come up with what I hope will be a great story.

2:00

_Chuck woke up that Saturday morning. He rolled over in bed, expecting to see Blair sleeping next to him in bed, but she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Chuck thought as he looked for a note of any kind to tell him, but he found none. Chuck also checked his cellphone for text, but didn't see anything. _

_ Chuck got up from the bed, went to the kitchen where he found Blair. Standing near the coffee pot wearing nothing but one of Chuck's dress shirts, it was so unlike Blair to dress that way. Chuck walked behind Blair and wrapped his arms around her waist, Blair spun around and planted a kiss on Chuck's cheek. _

_ "Baby, why didn't you wake me up when you did?" Chuck asked Blair._

_ Blair looked into his brown eyes so full in love, knowing that she could love him back. Blair gave him the same look back, "Because you looked so beautiful while sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you." Blair said with a sweet smile. _

_ Chuck smiled when Blair said that. He loved it when Blair said things like that, it warmed Chuck's heart because it was true. As they stood there in the kitchen, it occurred to Chuck that life really can't better than this. _

All of a sudden, Chuck woke up from his nap with a jolt, the cop had woke him up to tell him that they caught the gunman. Chuck was really excited and possibly relieved knowing that hopefully he could get his Blair back.

** I'm currently writing Blair's POV, but I have a funeral to go to later this week, so the chapter will be delayed a little bit as I prepare the funeral. I will have the chapter posted soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Worst Day

When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!

This story is going to be told in alternate viewpoints, I got the idea for this story while I really wasn't doing much. It's good to be bored because you can come up with what I hope will be a great story.

2:30

_Blair woke up in bed, but not at her home, she was in Chick's bed. A place that felt more like home, than her own home. They both have gotten close since the fateful night in the limo. She rolled over in bed and looked at Chuck's beautiful face, he looked so peaceful as he slept. Chuck had no worries when he slept, it all faded away when he closed his eyes. Blair smiled as she played with his hair, she lightly gave him a kiss before getting out of bed to take a shower. _

_ After Blair got done with her shower, Blair grabbed a simple wrap dress, put it on and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. While Blair stood there reading the newspaper that she got from the doorman, she was unaware that Chuck had woken up and was making his way toward her._

_ When Blair felt Chuck's strong arms wrap around her waist, Blair instinctively felt safe. Only Chuck could do that to her. Nate couldn't do it, Lord Marcus couldn't do it. Why it took Blair so long to figure that Chuck was her one and only, Blair could never figure out._

_ "Morning, handsome." Blair said with a smile on her face. _

_ "Why didn't you wake me up when you got up, Blair?" Chuck asked._

_ "Because you looked so beautiful while you where sleeping." Blair told Chuck._

_ The two greedily attacked each others mouths in a fierce make out session, which ended up back in bed where they had the most amazing sex ever. Eventually, they both decided to spend the whole day in bed. It was something that they never did before, Chuck promised Blair that he would try to spend more time with her. Blair, on the one hand, was happy to hear about that. But at the same time, Chuck always made those kind of promises before, and never followed thorough on them. _

_ As Blair fell asleep that night, wrapped up in Chuck's arms, Blair smiled and felt happier than she ever felt in her life. _

All of a sudden, Blair woke up from a nap she didn't even realize she was taking. Whatever was going on, it was very loud. She heard cops screaming at someone, but Blair was too terrified to even move from her spot. Blair hoped that was the gunman who had been caught, now she could hope that her nightmare was going to over with.


	7. Chapter 7

Worst Day

_When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!_

3:30

Blair heard someone banging on the door, she didn't know want to think. She hoped that there wasn't another gunman in the building.

"Police, Police, anyone in there?"

Blair jumped to feet right away at the prospect of being free from this prison. But then collapsed when she realized her legs where weak and numb from sitting so long. Eventually Blair got up and walked to the door, it was the longest walk of her life. With shaky hands, Blair opened the door.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" one of the police offers asked Blair.

"Yes, I am, I've been in here since this started." Blair said to the cops.

Blair walked to the other side of the room to get her bag, she wanted to show Chuck the note that she had written to him. Now, that she knows that she'll be able to see him again. As Blair walked down the hallway, she began to think about how her relationship with Chuck was now changed for the better. It didn't have to take something like this for them to realize that they both needed each other, but Blair was glad it did.


	8. Chapter 8

Worst Day

_When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!_

4:00

Chuck was bouncing up and down like a kid at Christmas. Well, to Chuck, it was Christmas. He was going to see Blair again, it had been a lifetime since he'd seen her, kissed her, held her. Chuck started to wonder if this was some sign that he needed to spend more time with Blair. He knew that the business demanded most, if not all of his time. Maybe, they should take a vacation to get back together, Blair would absolutely love that.

Chuck noticed they were bring people out, but that didn't mean they didn't find her. The police were searching thoroughly in the building. He waited and waited, but he wasn't giving up hope yet, he never gave up hope through this whole ordeal, so why should he start now?

Then Chuck looked up and saw a police officer coming out of the building, and with him, the most beautiful sight Chuck hadn't seen in a long time. Blair, his Blair was with him. Blair was coming back to Chuck, it was something that Chuck was praying for. She looked up at him, it was like they were the only people there. Blair ran to Chuck, he stood there waiting for her to come to him. When she did, they both stood there for a millisecond before they both embraced. They both melted into each other's arms, as they both ceased to be two people and became one.

Chuck refused to leave Blair when she had to get checked out, Blair didn't want Chuck to go anywhere either. They both were surprised that no one had stopped them, everyone could see that they had been through a lot. Chuck held Blair in his arms when they got into the limo to go home. They both didn't say anything, and why should they?

Chuck got Blair back into his penthouse, and then they both started to attack each with an unbridled passion, as they made their way back to the bedroom, their strewn clothing leading the way. Chuck & Blair began to make love, after that, Chuck watched Blair sleep and then gave her a kiss as he fell asleep.

It was one of the most terrifying and stressful days of their lives, but now that its over they were together, and that was one thing that mattered right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Worst Day

_When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out!_

8:00 am

Blair woke up this morning feeling happy. But then she remembered the events of the next day, and became anxious again, almost as if it was happening again. Lucky, Blair realized that she was grateful to be alive, it could have been worse. From what Blair had heard on the news, some people were killed. The gunman was arrested also, when Blair looked at him, she felt sorry for him. He looked pathetic and small. Chuck was very careful in letting Blair watch the news too much, he thought it would upset her worse.

She rolled over to look at Chuck's sleeping form, watched his chest go up and down, and felt safe and happy. She brushed his cheek with her finger, and Chuck moved a little. Blair bent down and gave Chuck a kiss, which he gave back to her. They stayed like that for the longest time until Chuck spoke.

"Hey, sweetie, did you have a good night's sleep last night?" Chuck asked Blair.

"It was great, Chuck." Blair said with a smile on her face.

Chuck looked away from Blair for a second before he had to say what he needed to say to Blair, it was going to be difficult, then he looked at her with the most intense look in his eyes.

"Blair, where you ever afraid that you would die?" Chuck asked Blair, not knowing what the answer would be.

Blair was stunned to hear Chuck ask her that, she looked down at the bedspread before answering him.

"Chuck, I was so scared that I would never see you again, I didn't know if I would be found by the gunman, so I wrote you a letter." Blair said as she got up and went to her messenger bag. She found the folded up piece of paper, and gave it to Chuck. Blair couldn't stand to look at Chuck as he read it, but when he got to the last part, Blair saw that Chuck had tears in his eyes. Chuck got up from the bed and kissed Blair.

"Blair, I didn't know you really felt this way about me." Chuck said.

"I do, Chuck, always have always will." Blair said as she wrapped her arms around Chuck. She kissed him again, then they had sex again. It took something with would have had near tragic results to bring these two people together, but it worked.


	10. Chapter 10

Worst Day

_When Chuck gets a phone call from Blair saying that there is a shooting at the building she's in, how will the two of them deal with it? Will Chuck see Blair again? Read on and find out! _

**Wow, my first multi-chapter story is complete. This has been a great story, it was so fun to write and think up ideas for this story. Also, thanks for the great reviews for this story, I was so happy to read the great compliments for this story, it made me feel like I was doing a good job. Well, I have to end this, thanks for reading my story. **

**Epilogue **

It had been five years since the shooting at NYU, everyone's lives had changed, some for the better, some for the worst. People had lost family members, friends, lovers. In some ways, it could have been worse for Chuck & Blair, but it wasn't. Chuck and Blair had reconnected in a lot of different ways since the events of the shooting. When Blair was done with school for the year, Chuck took Blair on a vacation to Italy for the whole summer. It was so great; just the two of them having fun shopping, easting out, having sex.

When the summer ended, Blair was scared to go back to school. But Chuck promised Blair that he would be there for her, after that, Blair didn't think about it anymore. Chuck was good with helping Blair getting through the first few months of school, but he was always still there for her. But even though, this was the fifth anniversary of the shooting, today was a happy day. Because, it was Chuck & Blair's wedding day, it was such a beautiful June day. Everyone and everything was perfect and lovely. Blair looked elegant in one of her mothers' designs, and Chuck looked handsome in a white Tom Ford tux. He looked even more beautiful than the first time Blair saw him, granted that was kindergarten, but still.

Afterward, the reception was held at the Empires restaurant. Chuck gave the most moving speech that brought everyone to tears. Blair gave a speech that kept the tears flowing, when Blair was done she gave Chuck a kiss that got everyone clapping. When that was over, the party got started, everyone drank, danced and had a lot of fun.

When the reception was over, Chuck and Blair left to start their lives together. For their honeymoon, they went to their new Italian villa and stayed for two months. When they got back, Blair moved out of the dorm room and into their penthouse. It was perfect, just they wanted it to be. Because now, they know what really is important in their lives, each other.

**A/N : Woo, this is story is officially done! There are a few other stories that I am working on right now, if you want to read those, go to my profile to read them. **


End file.
